


Brand New Family

by leedxehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brandnewboys, Daehwi-centric chapter 2, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, High School, M/M, Music Store, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedxehwi/pseuds/leedxehwi
Summary: Brand New Household and basically what happens in an alternate universe where the boys know each other. Just didnt have to do Produce 101.Basically the domestic fluff of brand new that makes me cringe (in a good way)  Especially Alpacadong.





	1. Sunday Morning

Donghyun opened his eyes to the sight of Youngmin's broad chest that he had cuddled against throughout the night. His eyes drifted over the body of his boyfriend before settling on his cute face, eyes still closed strongly resembling an alpaca. Donghyun smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle the fluff of red hair sitting on Youngmin's head. He decided to snuggle in closer to the warmth his boyfriend provided. Youngmin stirred. Opening one eye at a time (and appearing extremely cute in Donghyun's eyes) he flashed a smile to his boyfriend stretching out his limbs. 'Did you sleep well?' He asked. 'I always sleep well next to you', Donghyun responded, wrapping his arms around Youngmin's waist. Youngmin pressed a quick kiss to Donghyun's forehead before untangling himself from the mess of sheets and limbs. Standing, he gazed longingly at Donghyun before heading to wash up. Donghyun grumbled again before tumbling out of bed himself.

They stood together, side by side, Youngmin with his pink toothbrush and Donghyun with his blue pausing momentarily to giggle at the sight of Youngmin's bed hair sticking in 5 different directions. Youngmin grumbled in disgrace however quickly returning the favour by ruffling Donghyun's hair. They stared at each other before bursting into giggles.  
~  
Donghyun peeked around the corner into their shared kitchen. There stood Youngmin cooking the pair some breakfast with the pink floral apron tied around his waist. Donghyun sneaked up behind Youngmin before slipping his arms around the waist of his boyfriend and giving his cheek a slight peck. Youngmin turned his head in initial shock before leaning into the hug, continuing to cook for the pair.  
They sat down at the dinner table, face to face eating the freshly cooked breakfast. Their eyes met and Donghyun grinned lovingly at Youngmin before digging into his breakfast. A smile ghosted over Youngmin's face before he joined Donghyun with his spoon.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Daehwi and Woojin make an appearance in the Brand New Household. 
> 
> Daehwi-centric and what he does with his hyungs and a hint of alpacadong (more in next updates :) )

Daehwi stepped into the living room scratching the back of his head while blinking the sleep from his eyes. The faint clatter of cutlery could be heard and he inched towards the kitchen area out of curiosity. Daehwi internally groaned at the sight of Donghyun giggling before leaning in and pecking Youngmin lightly on his lips. Immediately turning around, Daehwi grudgedly stumbled back to Woojin and his shared bedroom. 

Opening the door slowly Daehwi peeked through the door meeting the sight of Woojin, snoring away on his lower bunk bed. "Woojinie-hyung", he whined before flopping himself over the top of Woojin. Woojin woke up with a grumble opening one eye to glare at the new weight restricting his movements. "Get off Daehwi", Woojin scolded. "The hyungs are being disgustingly cute again. I feel lonely now", Daehwi answered with a pout. Woojin groaned before shifting so that Daehwi was under his blanket, letting the younger cuddle up against him before returning to sleep. Daehwi sneaked his arms around Woojin smiling softly mouthing a "thanks" to his hyung.  
~  
It was in this exact position Youngmin found them 30 minutes later. "Woojinie, Daehwi, time to get up", Youngmin mumbled as he shook the boys awake. Woojin yawned before untangling his limbs from Daehwi, subsequently waking him up. Daehwi cracked his eyes open to the view of Youngmin looking down onto Woojin's bunk, obviously unamused with the interference. He wrapped his arms around Youngmin and grumbled in complaint about how early it was."It's already 10:00AM and we need to go grocery shopping today", Youngmin said while gently running his fingers through Daehwi's hair in an attempt to wake him further. Daehwi let out a yawn before turning towards Woojin who was sitting, staring blankly at the wall. "Race you to the bathroom," Daehwi challenged cheekily before pushing past Youngmin in a dash to the bathroom, followed closely by Woojin. Youngmin looked at the now empty bed and let out a sigh before rejoining Donghyun in the kitchen washing up the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add Daehwi and Woojin into the fun because I am a huge Brand New Boys fan (can we see alpacadong soon!!) 
> 
> I want to say thank you to those who commented or left kudos last chapter! This chapter is also a bit short but I will work on getting out a longer chapter next time! Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a trip to the local supermarket. 
> 
> Alpacadong hits again!

It wasn't until 11am before the boys poured out onto the street from their house. The only distinctive items in their new attire would probably be the couple t-shirt that both Youngmin and Donghyun had "inconspicuously" incorporated into their already matching flannel jackets. Woojin was trailing behind the group grumbling about having to wait "30 minutes for Daehwi to finally be done shower" while Daehwi flashed him a cheeky grin every now and then, still content with his (possibly unfair) win in their race to the bathroom. 

Donghyun slipped his arm between Youngmin's and his body, linking the pair and nuzzling into the warmth of Youngmin's neck. Youngmin tilted his head to give Donghyun a light peck upon his hair, smiling slightly before continuing to lead the way for their bickering "children" behind them.  
~  
The doors of the supermarket slid open and as Youngmin stepped foot inside the local store, the cashier, Hyungseob, greeted the group. "Welcome to Ahn's fruits and veggies, happy shopping!" He sang out enthusiastically as Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi waved and greeted him back. Woojin met Hyungseob's eyes and immediately looking away, only offering a small bow in reply. Daehwi took one glance between the awkward pair and burst out in a fit of giggles resulting to a glare from the elder.

It wasn't long before the group scattered, Youngmin and Donghyun were now browsing the various aisles of the store, searching for the ingredients they had originally come for. Donghyun, being the responsible one, had prepared a shopping list of what they needed. Youngmin was carrying the empty green basket, his other hand clasped tightly within Donghyun's as the pair scanned the items on either side of the aisle. Donghyun had just turned to deposit a container of chilli powder into the basket when Daehwi emerged from the next aisle, eyes brightening as he found the pair.

"Hyung, can we get some ice-cream?" Daehwi pleaded while looking at Donghyun and Youngmin with a slight pout and those puppy eyes which always makes them wonder why and if they were ever mad or upset at the boy. "Its getting cold soon so you can't decide to eat the entire carton like last time ok? Also have you seen Woojin?" Donghyun replied to which Daehwi shook his head. Donghyun let out a sigh before dragging Youngmin along behind the energetic Daehwi towards the ice-cream aisle.  
~  
They didn't find or they weren't looking for (depends which floats your boat) Woojin until they reached the counter to check out. Woojin was looking down at his shoes, barely holding a conversation with Hyungseob who looked extremely excited, animately recounting something to Woojin. Suprisingly, unlike the awkwardness they had felt walking in, Woojin looked up a few times glancing at Hyungseob and a growing smile appearing on his face. "Woojinie, we're going to be leaving after Seobie scans our items. Do you want to say bye?" Youngmin yelled out once they were in earshot. Woojin looked up in almost alarm at his approaching companions and almost immediately waved a goodbye to Hyungseob who watched on with a pout. "It was nice talking to you Woojin-ah," Hyungseob said as he scanned out the items, "I'll look forward to next time!" Woojin nodded slightly in reply. Grabbing the groceries, Donghyun glanced quickly at Youngmin, eyes sparkling, before he leant in to give Youngmin a quick peck and ruffled his curly red locks before leaving via the sliding doors, automatically latched onto his arms as the taller complained about his now messy hair. Daehwi took one glance at Woojin before shrugging, dragging him along behind Donghyun and Youngmin outside, enthusiastically announcing to Woojin about their newly bought ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.   
> Hopefully the chapter isnt too bad or disconnected with the rest of this story. I should be able to update more frequently since I am on a break from today!   
> Thanks for reading and commenting :)
> 
> A/N: Woojin's personality in this chapter is off the fact that he said he is shy around strangers


	4. Hongdae Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we learn that Donghyun is a spoiled little kid with Youngmin.
> 
> Alpacadong take a stroll in Hongdae as we take a break from the younger ones. (They'll be back next chapter)

"Please Youngminie???!??" Donghyun looked up at his boyfriend with puppy eyes and a small pout. He had spent the last 3 minutes trying to convince him to take the subway to Hongdae so he could see the new advertisement for some new movie that was to be released soon. Frankly, Youngmin just thought there were more efficient ways to spend the afternoon but imagine having a pouting Donghyun next to you, could you resist? "Fine," Youngmin grumbled giving in to Donghyun's pleads, "let me go grab a jacket." As soon as Youngmin rounded the corner, Donghyun threw up his arms with a "yesss!" Happy to have finally secured a trip with his alpaca. 

Donghyun grasped Youngmin's hand tightly in his, using the elder's height to his advantage hiding behind the bleary afternoon sun. Youngmin turned to see Donghyun scowl and attempt to follow the now moving shadow before looking up innocently. Youngmin shook his head softly before smiling at his antics, amused at the innocence of his boyfriend. He gave his hand a small tug, guiding the pair closer to the station.

The train doors slid to a close with a hiss, starting the long journey to Hongdae, Youngmin looked beside him at Donghyun, who's hand was still sitting casually on top of his and observed his forever smiling face. His fluffy uncombed hair had fallen attractively across his forehead, emphasising his handsome features. Youngmin couldn't help but bring his hand up to Donghyun's face, turning it to plant a quick kiss to his lips. The tips of Donghyun's ears glowed red as his face flushed from the sudden skinship. He hit Youngmin lightly on the arm from embarrassment, burying his face into his shoulder. Youngmin only chuckled before placing another smooch on top of his boyfriend's head. Donghyun whined again.

~  
He had never seen Donghyun this excited his entire life. Not even when he had asked him on his first date since they decided to start dating. They were standing in front of the ad, the thing looked a lot less grand to Youngmin than to Donghyun, while Donghyun stood there gaping Youngmin was wondering if he should bring Donghyun out to watch this particular film once released. "Hyung! We need to take a picture together since you came with me!" Donghyun exclaimed, his eyes never once leaving the large display. Youngmin broke out of his thoughts and instantly agreed with Donghyun's proposal.

"Dongdongie, I don't think I can see myself in the selfie you just took."  
"But I look good hyung, you're taller than me, you should take it" Youngmin shuffled from his position behind Donghyun grabbing the camera and angled it in order to capture both of them and the ad. "Now that we're done why don't we go on a date since we're already at Hongdae?" Youngmin asked while passing the camera back to Donghyun.

~  
Youngmin was basically carrying Donghyun around the busy Hongdae area as the younger had draped himself over the elder, pouting at him. "Youngminie-hyung, Donghyun whined, "can you buy me some spicy rice cakes? Pretty please!??" Youngmin sighed, it was quite drastic how Donghyun would change when the youngsters weren't around but Youngmin couldn't resist. "Ok fine. Could we have 2 sticks of spicy rice cakes?" Youngmin asked the shopkeeper who smiled at the pair with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Donghyun grinned cheekily back before adjusting himself so that he hung from Youngmin like a koala on a tree. Youngmin thanked the shopkeeper before hustling the pair away.

Youngmin's eyes followed the back of his boyfriend as he ate his food, almost completely unaware of where he was walking. A wide smile grew on his face as he realised how cute Donghyun looked plodding along with his food. He quickened his paces until he was directly behind Donghyun, wrapping his arms around Donghyun's waist and resting his head upon his shoulders (like how Donghyun does when he's clingy). Donghyun let out a gasp before offering a rice cake to Youngmin who gladly took the bite. 

And they continued like this, down the street, drawing glances and whispers from other locals however neither of the 2 really cared. Donghyun turned his head and kissed Youngmin's hair before whispering, "Let's go on another date soon" into Youngmin's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off Alpacadong's trip after Youngmin's vlive. I felt the need to come back to this ship before I venture off into new grounds.
> 
> I'm working on making longer chapters. Enjoy!


	5. Unusual Occurences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyun and Youngmin have an argument; this is when Daehwi steps in, because he's smart and he always has a plan to save alpacadong :)  
> ~  
> Warning: its a super long chapter and I'm not good at writing arguments, hopefully it's fine tho

Dusk had started to settle upon the Hongdae streets as the couple strolled along on their way to the subway station. They had spent some good quality time together and both Youngmin and Donghyun were ready to head back home.

They walked down the last flights of stairs, hand in hand just in time for the next train back home. The train was crowded as the boys had unintentionally clashed with peak hour transport, just managing to fit into the carriage. Donghyun tightened his grip on Youngmin's hand, scared of losing his position in the crowded carriage. The train shifted slightly before starting to travel, full speed ahead to their home.

Youngmin looked towards Donghyun, checking if the younger was alright before a sudden jerk of the train caused the "stranger" next to him to crash into him. Youngmin lost balance tumbling into a nearby wall of the carriage (thank god not another commuter) elicting a gasp of shock from his boyfriend. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, are you hurt? I couldnt see you from behind my guitar", the stranger apologised pointing to the large instrument strapped to his back. Youngmin pushed himself back up, brushing off his pants before replying. "I'm fine. You didn't do it on- hey! Sewoon?" "Youngmin?!" Sewoon and Youngmin yelled at the same time. "It's been such a long time", Youngmin gasped, turning to shake Sewoon's now extended hand. Donghyun looked between the pair, attempting to draw a connection.

Donghyun watched the pair chatted animatedly about how "last time we met was 2 years ago" and how they should "meet up again like the olden days" Youngmin had nodded excitedly to these suggestions and frankly Donghyun was a bit upset about being left out. He tugged slightly at Youngmin's sleeve, receiving a reaction from the elder. It was Sewoon who spoke up. "Oh Youngmin I almost forgot, you didnt introduce him to me yet." Youngmin turned back before introducing the pair to one another. "Sewoon this is Donghyun my boyfriend and Donghyun, this is Sewoon, my best friend from uni." Donghyun looked over at Sewoon, offering a small smile as he saw the other waving enthusiastically at him. Youngmin, satisfied with their reactions, turned back to Sewoon continuing their conversation. Donghyun pouted a little from the lack of attention but decided to keep quiet.

Before they had alighted from the train, Sewoon and Youngmin had exchanged numbers and Donghyun was getting undeniably quieter. Youngmin and Donghyun's trip home was very quiet and the jealousy within Donghyun was continuing to grow.   
~  
Days after the pair's encounter with Sewoon, it was obvious that Youngmin was keeping in contact with the other. He constantly missed meals to eat out with his friends, something he rarely did after moving in with the other 3 and arriving home later on days because he met up with some others after work. Donghyun tried to contain the growing anger and jealousy within himself, hiding it away from the younger members and acted as if he was fine with Youngmin leaving the house whenever.

Daehwi could see it: the growing tension between Donghyun and Youngmin, tension that he had never witnessed before. Why was Youngmin hyung leaving the house so often? It was weird to see the pair not being so intimate, not that he wanted to walk into their moments in public areas around the house, and there was no way that Donghyun was fine with Youngmin’s constant outings. He could read the elder like a book. Daehwi decided that he was going to let the pair figure it out in the coming day and if they had not, he was going to step in.  
~  
It was 9pm when Youngmin stepped back into the house the next day. Both Daehwi and Woojin were in their room leaving Donghyun sitting on the sofa holding a cup of tea. "Youngmin..." Donghyun called out to the elder. Youngmin turned around to face the other, smiling while shrugging off his jacket, "Don’t you think you’re a bit selfish to be going out every day and night, why do you need to see your friends so much? Are they so much more important now that you can give me all of your responsibilities on top of mine?" Donghyun exclaimed in one breath, finally letting his frustrated feelings out. Youngmin looked almost shocked at Donghyun's outburst. "Why can't I meet up with my friends?" Youngmin asked, slightly confused at the change in atmosphere. Donghyun sighed at Youngmin's obliviousness before getting up at walking to the pair's shared room, telling Youngmin to leave him alone for the night. 

Daehwi peeked his head out of his room, walking out in his pyjamas and sitting next too Youngmin on the sofa who was pondering the change in events just then. "Hyung, why did you guys fight?", Daehwi asked curiously. "I don't know Donghyun didn't say. He just said I shouldn't meet up with my friends but why can't I?" Daehwi looked up at Youngmin. "You should tell him that you'll meet up less, maybe he's jealous or he has too much to do in the house." Daehwi reasoned. Youngmin sighed before ruffling Daehwi's hair in thanks. "I'll go sleep in Donghyun's room you can take my bunk tonight" Daehwi told the other before running back to his room to grab his favourite pillow.  
~  
Woojin woke up completely oblivious to the previous events, only slightly confused when he could hear Youngmin’s sleep talking from the top bunk. Woojin sat up, reaching for his phone expecting an explanation from Daehwi. He got one. The message read: "Donghyunie and Youngminie had a fight. I'm in Donghyun's room can you take Youngmin hyung outside so I can talk to Donghyun?” Woojin's eyes widened in shock that the pair had anything to argue about but abode to Daehwi's request, waking Youngmin from his slumber, enthusiastically inviting his hyung to play ball with him at their park. Youngmin grumbled at first but reluctantly agreed to the request.

Daehwi waddled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes before catching sight of his mother-like hyung. He latched onto Donghyun, "Hyunnng you know that Youngmin wouldn't do anything to make you hate him. He wouldn’t purposely make you angry either" Daehwi said with a pout. Donghyun sighed. "Daehwi I really don't know. He just spends too much time outside now, he doesn’t even come home that much either" Donghyun replied. Daehwi smiled and patting him on the back. "Hyung! Just tell him that you’re jealous of him spending time outside!” Donghyun smiled at the younger, "You really think so, even after I basically blew up in his face?" Daehwi nodded enthusiastically.  
~  
The entire way to the park Youngmin was thinking very hard. Although Woojin was bouncing with energy the entire way Youngmin wondered if he had done something wrong the past few days. Then it clicked. Gasping, Youngmin stopped mid-step causing Woojin to turn around confused at the sound. "Woojin, did I ignore Donghyun this week? Did I not pay enough attention to him?" Woojin stood still thinking about what had happened the past few days, "Maybe you spent too much time outside and Donghyun likes having you to himself", Woojin suggested. Youngmin nodded, replaying Woojin's words. “Hyung do you want to go back and talk to him?” Woojin suggested sensing the drop in Youngmin’s mood. Youngmin sighed, “Thanks”, he muttered to Woojin, turning around and plodding back to their house. Woojin dashed at Youngmin, jumping and hooking his arm around Youngmin’s shoulder in an attempt to break his sad mood.   
When the front door clicked open, Donghyun panicked and glanced at Daehwi with shock. Daehwi only returned with a calm smile, urging Donghyun to talk to Youngmin when he walked in. Youngmin stood in the doorway with his hands clasped together and head bowed down while Woojin was taking off his shoes. Daehwi wasted no time in whisking away Woojin. “Your breakfast is in our room, come on Woojin!” Left with only Donghyun and Youngmin, Donghyun finally faced his boyfriend. “Youngmin…” Donghyun murmured, “I’m sorry for losing it yesterday, I should have talked to you before.” Youngmin smiled before pulling Donghyun into an embrace, “I’m sorry too I should have told you who and when I would meet friends to make time for us right?” Youngmin pulled back to look at Donghyun’s face fondly. Cupping his face Youngmin brought him closer and kissed him, Donghyun’s arms snaking around Youngmin’s waist keeping them both secured in this position. Donghyun smiled into the kiss, happy to get what he had been missing for the past few days. Youngmin finally pulled away half gasping for air, half giggling from their moment. Donghyun nuzzled his face into Youngmin’s neck relishing in the warmth before whispering in Youngmin’s ear, “Don’t make me jealous again.” Youngmin only wrapped his arms even tighter around Donghyun in response  
Daehwi and Woojin watched the pair from a slight crack between their door and the wall, both wearing smiles, happy that their Daehwi’s plan had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kandy
> 
> Hopefully I did your request justice. I don't have any experience writing about arguments. Sorry if it isnt amazing :(  
> Happy reading :)


	6. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi and Woojin have school while their hyungs have a mini date in their own store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for not updating in a really really long time. I was pretty busy recently and also because I had like a writer's block ( i think thats what they call it?) This is a small update, hopefully it's not too bad (haven't written in a week!!)
> 
> Oh and if anyone hasn't seen Alpacadong's live they should go watch it now!!!! Happy reading :)

The sun was just starting to rise, slowly illuminating the curtains of the windows, signalling the start of a brand new day. The birds had started chirping outside, however inside, it was silent. Soft snores could be heard from one of the bedrooms as the clocks ticked closer and closer towards 6:30AM. The first alarm blasted through the silence as the inhabitants of the rooms started waking up.

Hitting the snooze button Youngmin sat up with a start, pushing his messy black locks out of his eyes, just waking up. He blinked a few times, turning to see Donghyun still curled up underneath the blanket, sound asleep before giving the other a few shakes to wake him. Donghyun cracked open one of his eyes, lips curling into a smile as he stretched his arms above his head. “It’s time to get up” Youngmin sang out with a smile, helping pull Donghyun up into a seated position before heading towards the bathroom, humming a song under his breath. Donghyun chuckled, shaking his head at the elder, hurriedly slipping on his slippers and dashing after the other.

When it hit 7:00AM movement was detected in the other bedroom. The phone on Woojin’s bedside table buzzed and rang out, waking Daehwi almost immediately. Almost as if it was second nature, Daehwi pulled the blankets high above his head, wrapping himself completely like a cocoon, attempting to block out the offending sound. Woojin on the other hand, groaned at the sound, blindly grabbing at the phone on his table.

The door of the pair’s room opened abruptly, the sunlight within the corridor pouring into the room and Woojin groaned again at the new light. “Come on boys! It’s time to get up, you have school today!!!!” Donghyun’s voice rang through the room; the vague smell of cooking breakfast followed the elder in as he proceeded to shake Daehwi awake through his cocoon. Woojin had successfully turned off his alarm, his hands now over his head as he attempted to adjust to the loud voices.

After confirming that the boys were indeed awake, Donghyun flung open their curtains, pulling out two sets of the same uniform, subsequently throwing one set onto each bunk where the two boys sat confused and half-asleep. “Put these on and get ready, we’re leaving in half an hour.” Donghyun finished before skipping out of the room to help Youngmin with breakfast. Woojin sighed, grabbing the uniform and climbing out of his bunk, heading towards the bathroom. Daehwi pouted at the disappearing figure of Woojin, grabbing his own uniform and flattening his own hair and waddling out of the room.

Donghyun hummed a cheerful song as he entered the kitchen, skipping along until he was right beside Youngmin who was currently frying eggs for their breakfast. Youngmin raised an eyebrow as his eyes trained on Donghyun’s energetic self as if questioning the occurrence. Donghyun smiled back at the elder pecking him lightly on the cheeks before grabbing the plate of eggs and skipping lightly towards the dining table, the melody of his song still dancing across his lips. Youngmin looked on with a small smile; someone was in a great mood today.

It wasn’t long before Woojin and Daehwi looked suited up in their matching uniforms after breakfast, Donghyun looked at the pair with proud eyes before leaning forward to fix one little strand of Daehwi’s hair. “Hyung you can stop staring at us, we’ll be late at this rate.” Woojin mumbled, walking around Donghyun and crawling into the backseat of Youngmin’s car. Daehwi flashed him a grin before following Woojin into the vehicle, patiently waiting for Youngmin to drive them to school. Donghyun sighed, _“These ungrateful brats”_ he grumbled under his breath before riding shotgun in the car. Youngmin smiled at their small family, before backing out onto the street. With the engine’s low grumble, the group finally set out.

The car ride to their school was mainly silent, Woojin had plugged in his earphones and Daehwi was busy “admiring” the view outside his window. Donghyun stole glances at the pair through his mirror although not speaking a word and Youngmin was concentrating on the road ahead. When they finally pulled alongside the school, Donghyun yelled out a “have fun!” to the boys as Daehwi waved enthusiastically back, Woojin also offered a small smile and after confirming no one was looking, he shyly waved back at the pair. Donghyun’s mother-like smile stayed on his face, even when the boys were nowhere to be seen and Youngmin had arrived at the pair’s co-owned music store.

“Why are so energetic today?” Youngmin finally asked when they were alone; he looked at Donghyun with a curious and amusing look in his eyes. “Nothing much, I just woke up today in a good mood” Donghyun replied, flashing Youngmin a bright smile, returning to tuning the guitar. Youngmin chuckled at the response, moving quickly to flip the sign on the door, officially opening the store.

Daehwi almost immediately lost Woojin going into the school, being in different grades, Daehwi immediately went to find his group of friends. Dropping his bag down in his classroom, Daehwi ran to the music room in search of his best friend, Jinyoung. “Hyung!” Daehwi yelled out as soon as he stepped into the room. Jinyoung’s head turned to face his friend, eyes immediately crinkling into an eye smile when he saw the younger. Daehwi immediately pulled Jinyoung up, linking their arms and dragged the elder out of the room, his excited chatters going unheard as Jinyoung let him do as he wished.

When Woojin stepped into the school, he ran into Jihoon who he had fist bumped before pulling out his earpieces. Jihoon smiled at the younger, swinging his arm around Woojin’s shoulders and led the boy into the school. “Hey did you hear about the festival we’ll be performing at?” Jihoon asked curiously. Woojin gave him a confused glance in reply. “We’re dancing at the Music Festival in two weeks that means we need to practise for longer to make sure we’re polished.” Woojin nodded in reply. The pair’s conversation continued until they reached their classroom, the bell signalling the start of the day.

Meanwhile at the store, Donghyun was still preoccupied with his guitar, playing various chords and humming tunes as Youngmin watched from behind the counter. Their last customer who had come to buy some guitar picks had left, leaving just the two of them enjoying each other’s company.  “Donghyunie, you should play me something.” Youngmin requested with a cheeky grin. Donghyun looked up from the guitar, puffing out his cheeks as he thought of what exactly he could play. Donghyun looked back down at his guitar, strumming the instrument as he faced Youngmin, singing his own self-composed song. Youngmin swayed from side to side, enjoying the music and the sight of Donghyun in his most comfortable zone. He could feel his cheeks hurt from his smile which stretched across his face.


	7. Is That Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days when Donghyun coincidently is looking for the exactly piece of clothing that Youngmin has stolen from his wardrobe. He's not angry, he's actually quite amused.   
> Really just a random idea which is evolved into a chapter in this chaptered domestic fluff of the BNM Boys.

Hands full of clean clothes, Donghyun couldn’t exactly see where he was walking but his familiarity of the setup of the house allowed him to safely navigate himself towards the couch. Dropping the excess amounts of clothes into the nearest seat, Donghyun turned to see the other half of the couch occupied with the younger members, each holding a game control and eyes trained at the television screen.

Donghyun started splitting the clothes into each individual pile for the boys, easily recognising Daehwi’s distinct style and the clothes that Woojin always seemed to wear. Youngmin’s clothes were obviously easy, the different colours of the practically the same shirt which Donghyun know he _loved_ layering with. Picking up a pair of unrecognisable overalls, Donghyun’s eyebrows furrowed together, never seeing this particular piece of clothing before.

“Daehwi, who’s is this?” Donghyun asked, hoping for a response from any of the two boys currently in the same room. It took them about a minute before Daehwi and Woojin both tore their eyes away from the screen, staring at the denim overalls Donghyun was waving.

“Oh that’s Jinyoung’s. I just borrowed it.” Daehwi replied without a bat of the eyelid, turning back to the game and urging Woojin to start another one. Donghyun’s mouth dropped open. “Did you just casually announce that you borrow clothes from Jinyoung?” he gasped.

Daehwi nodded as if it was no big deal, “He’s my best friend so he just let me borrow it.” Donghyun nodded sceptically, dropping the topic and adding the overalls to Daehwi’s pile after reminding him to return them to their rightful owner and started folding the sorted clothes. _It would look cute on Daehwi_ he thought as he finished his chores.

 

 

Donghyun and Youngmin were the only two at home. Woojin had a dance practice session with his team and friends for an upcoming performance and as far as Donghyun knew; Daehwi was on a “date” with his best friend Jinyoung. “Hyung, do you want to put on a movie?” Youngmin looked up from his phone screen. “Sure” he replied, a smile ghosting across his face as he shifted so they sat next to one another. Getting up to quickly play a movie, Donghyun hurried back towards Youngmin, leaning into the other’s shoulder as he joined him on the couch.

Donghyun felt himself constantly nudging closer and closer towards Youngmin who had placed his arm around Donghyun’s shoulder, rubbing circles calmingly as Donghyun tucked his head into the crook of Youngmin’s neck. Donghyun took a deep breath, taking in Youngmin’s strawberry shampoo; his eyes still transfixed on the small illuminated screen in front.

 

 

Donghyun rummaged through his wardrobe, trying and failing to find that particular white shirt he definitely had in his wardrobe. Still in his pyjamas, Donghyun plodded along the floorboards towards Youngmin’s wardrobe, trying to see if by chance, the shirt had been sorted into the wrong wardrobe (“Your clothes are the same hyung!” Daehwi had yelled once. “No they’re not” Donghyun had retorted back when the younger had complained after being on clothing duty.)

Youngmin was currently in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the four so Donghyun didn’t bother letting the elder know before flinging open the doors rapidly. He gravitated towards the section Youngmin had colour-coded white, immediately flipping through the abundant pieces of clothing.

10 minutes later and 3 toasts out of the toaster, a still pyjama-clad Donghyun appeared in the kitchen doorway. Youngmin looked up confused at the sight of his still-underdressed boyfriend. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Hyung have you seen my white shirt? The one I bought last time in Hongdae?”

Youngmin smiled guiltily in response, taking off his apron to reveal Donghyun’s shirt which he was wearing.

“Is that mine!? Did Daehwi accidently put in the wrong pile again; I swear he purposely does this.” Donghyun pouted with a sigh.

Youngmin chuckled walking closer to Donghyun. “No, I took it from your wardrobe. Sorry, do you want it back?” he replied, pulling Donghyun into a hug to apologise.

Donghyun pouted into Youngmin’s shoulder, secretly enjoying the smell of strawberries mixed with the smell freshly toasted bread in the kitchen. “It’s ok hyung, I’ll just find something else.” He finally muttered pulling away.

Youngmin cupped Donghyun’s face before he could turn away; looking into Donghyun’s eyes he leant closer, pressing his lips against Donghyun’s smiling sheepishly in apology. “Sorry.” Youngmin whispered. Donghyun giggled a bit, “I need a proper apology” he said, pulling Youngmin into an elongated kiss.

“AHH Hyungs!”

Donghyun and Youngmin pulled away, catching site of Daehwi covering his eyes behind the pair. “Can I open my eyes now?” the youngest asked quietly.

“Sorry Daehwi” Youngmin apologised again, for the 3rd time, ruffling his hair as he led Donghyun out of the kitchen.

 

Pushing Donghyun into their shared bedroom, Youngmin flung open his own wardrobe doors leaving a very confused Donghyun behind him. He took out some of his clothes, modelling them against Donghyun’s figure, Youngmin’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he searched for the perfect shirt. Youngmin’s eyes brightened noticeably when one of his own white shirts seemed to suit Donghyun perfectly.

“Change into this.” He instructed Donghyun, thrusting the clothing into his arms.

“Hyung, I have my own clothes too.”

“Just wear it. I’m wearing yours so you should wear mine.” Youngmin replied with an adorable smile.

Donghyun grinned back, cheekily pulling up his pyjama top to change into his boyfriend’s shirt. Youngmin’s eyes twinkled but he immediately held Donghyun’s shirt down. “I’ll wait for you to finish changing; I need to check on the boys!” Youngmin replied, slipping out of the room and heading back to the kitchen.

 

 

It was only 2 days later but Donghyun was once again struggling to find his light blue collared shirt for his shopping trip. He flipped through the racks for the 4th time, attempting to find the shirt in vain. Sighing, he walked into the living room where Youngmin was currently watching TV, back facing Donghyun.

“Hyung, are you wearing my shirt.”

Youngmin looked up guiltily at Donghyun again. “Sorry, you can steal something from my wardrobe?” he offered.

Donghyun shook his head, a small smile dancing across his lips. “Why do you keep taking my clothes?”

“They smell like you and you smell nice” was Youngmin’s only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I'm back after a long time actually. Hopefully this was ok. There really isn't a direction which this chapter was meant to go. I just had an idea about what if Dongpaca shared the clothes. I'll try to make next update more focused on Woojin and/or Daehwi.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything basically. I think I have a 500 word-ish word count every chapter so short updates.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!! :)


End file.
